Fireworks
by 62442padfoot
Summary: James is in the worst trouble ever. As his parents talk in their room coming up with a punishment James imagins the worst he get more and more worried. What did James do and what will happen when he gets a false punishment?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever and it's really short. I hope you like it. Please review.

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Harry Potter. (Unless you count my copy of the series.)

Chapter 1. The Prank

**I am in serious trouble. This thought came to James' mind as he looked at the faces of his family, all different, except for Albus, who could ****have been his father's twin brother from the past. All of these faces, though different, show only one expression, outrage. They were furious and he could tell. A blind person could tell from a mile away.**

** Now you might be wondering what James could have done to receive these looks, well this is what happened…. As the family sat down for Christmas dinner everything seemed normal. But once Harry pulled of the cover off the turkey, that took Grandma Molly all day to get just right, an explosion of fireworks came flying out. (Courtesy of Weasley Wizard Wheezes') The smoke had cleared to reveal a very charred looking turkey. James who thought all this was hilarious started laughing at the looks of surprise, shock. His laughter finally subsided as the shock was gotten over and comprehension took place, finally the families expressions landed on outrage.**

** Harry was the first to speak. "James. Sirius. Potter, may I ask what you think I should do to you?" Harry asked very slowly. "Um, well, um, yes, yes you may ask?" James answered, only he made it sound like a question. "Well then if you were in my position, what would you do?" "I would let myself off with a gentle warning." James said smiling weakly. "Wrong answer."**

** Harry voice was threateningly close to breaking out of its calm tone. "Try again. You've got three chances. This is your second if you don't guess right then your mother and I brain storm over night. And let me tell you it will be longer than two weeks," Harry told him.**

** _Alright James second guess, you've only got one left._ _More than two weeks. Weeks._ All of this was running through James' head as he thought of a punishment. "A month without my broom?" "Not good enough," answered Harry. _Not good enough! I'm giving up my BROOM. My BROOM FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! _Then the worst punishment crossed my mind. Surly my dad would shorten the time span if I told him this one.**

** "Take away my wand and everything that proves me abnormal to the muggle world," James said quickly because as the words came out they felt like acid. **

**"Ooo that _is_ a definite possibiltaly. Well James, ****I would love to hear what else you can come up with but it seems you have run out of guesses. A pity," Harry said as if discussing a business deal that he wasn't interested in. _Oh my God, I have never heard my dad act so devious. Was he actually considering taking away everything that made me me for a whole MONTH!_ This was swimming in James' head along with other things. This could not be happening.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait! I've had a lot to do and was traveling this summer. And thank you for that review! I'll be going back and forth between Harry POV and James POV. This is really long. Ok so R&R please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2. Misunderstanding

The dinner had continued, after vanishing the charred covering on the turkey that is, it was a little tense for James due to the fact that everyone was ignoring him. Everyone would give him one word answers or simply pretend to not have heard him and strike up a conversation with someone else. Several times throughout the dinner George would let a bark of laughter escape his lips, he would then pass this off as a cough.

It wasn't until that evening that something happened. Harry, Ginny, Albus, Lily, and James were some of the last to leave, once they all arrived home Harry rounded on James. "Room. Now," was all Harry managed. James turned and ran to his room in fear that if he stayed any longer his punishment could be worse. Once there he started pacing.

_I wonder if this is my punishment, _James thought. _Surly not though because my father was by far more angry earlier. Though maybe he just doesn't know what to do anymore. Maybe he's given up, he's already done everything he can to punish me. Hasn't he?_

Meanwhile, downstairs Harry was also pacing. Albus and Lily had gone to their respective rooms to do who knows what. "… was he thinking? Fireworks? Ugh, I don't know what to do anymore!" Harry through his hands up in frustration. Ginny looked at him sympathetically. "Well my mother"- she started to say but Harry cut her off. "Your mother, bless her, she had twice the trouble with Fred and George. Speaking of I really need to talk to him about what he sells and who he sells his products to!"

"As I was saying, my mother had plenty of trouble with Fred and George, so why not ask her for advice," Ginny said, smiling slightly.

"Why didn't I think of that?

It wasn't until late that night, when his parents had gone to bed along with everyone else that James snuck out of his bedroom to get a snack. As he was passing his parents' bedroom he heard his father's voice drifting into the hall. James kept going thinking nothing of it until he heard his name. He stopped to listen.

"What do you think we should do, Gin?" his father's voice drifted into the hall. "I don't know. I mean I'm not sure whether this is like James or not," Ginny replied truthfully. "Do you think we should give him the ultimatum or would that be too much?"

His parents were silent for a few minutes so James was about to move on when Harry suddenly exclaimed loudly.

"I've got it!" Ginny looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

James pressed his ear hard against the door, so hard it hurt, listening to his death sentence.

"Send him to my Aunt and Uncle!"

At that moment the world came crashing down around him. _They're going to send me to my magic hating, good for nothing, evil Great Aunt and Uncle. This is. Going. To be. Torture. Kill me now. _


	3. Chapter 3

I am so sorry for the long wait. I'm such a horrible writer, but, please, bear with me. I beg of you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor am I J.K.R.

Chapter 3: The Real Punishment

The next day for James was the worst day of his life. And if you asked him he would have gone so far to say that going to his great aunt and uncles would have been so much better, and he would not be exaggerating. The day wasn't so torturous in the way that you are probably thinking of. It was the nervous anticipation that was killing him. He knew it was coming he just didn't know when which he hated more; the anticipation or the punishment itself.

It seemed as if he would die before the actual punishment came. Albus and Lily were even worse. Harry had pulled them both aside and told them of James punishment, both real and fake. He told them to play it up a bit.

And that's exactly what they did.

At dinner that night they acted as though nothing had happened they treated James as though he had done _nothing. _

_I don't get it when am I going to be sent to hell. Couldn't they at least ignore me or something? _Shouting _would be better than this-this_ torture.

"You're unusually quiet tonight, James," Harry noted making James jump as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Oh," James mumbles to his plate of food. "You don't seem to have touched your food," Ginny said putting on a look of false motherly care. "Are you feeling OK honey?" she asked.

"'M alright. Just not hungry," James murmured, still not looked at his parents. "Are you sure, James? You're usually the first one done," Albus said, chuckling.

"Actually I'm not. I'm going to bed."

Farewells of "Alright" and "See you in the morning" and "Goodnight" followed him out of the room.

The next day was the same. But worse at the same time, probably because James was losing more and more of his sanity by the second.

Dinner was also the same. This went on for three more days.

"I guess I'm not that surprised that he hasn't cracked yet," Harry told Ginny one night in the kitchen. "Yes," she replied, "But you can tell he's struggling." Harry nodded, agreeing. "When do think he'll burst?" he asked. "I don't know. He's a little like you, he's good at keeping his emotions in check."

Harry looked at her like she was crazy, "Were you not around me in my fifth year?"

"I meant that you were good at it when Voldemort _wasn't _possessing your soul," Ginny said shaking her head. Harry shrugged, allowing it. "Wow, I complemented you and didn't get any of your _annoying_ modesty."

Harry rolled his eyes, "I can't be modest with this one, it was all me. Well sort of," he said scrunching his eyebrows together, thinking. "I have my dad to thank for that so it wasn't all mine." Ginny heaved a sigh and grabbed his face, "When oh when will you accept that you _are a GOOD man?_ It's getting quite irritating!" Harry smiled slightly, "Sorry, love. Old habit."

Harry got up from his chair yawning, "Come on, you. Time for bed," Ginny said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the stairs. "I'm not going to argue with that."

"Good."


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Another chapter! And the last one!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Sweet Relief

It was two weeks after the fireworks display when James finally cracked. Dinner was, as usual, full of cryptic remarks.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" James shouted. "Can't take what, James?" Harry asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" he shouted across the table pointing at his father. "No, James, I don't know."

"YES YOU _DO_! YOU'RE GOING TO SEND ME TO YOUR AUNT AND UNCLES. YOU SAID IT YOURSELF! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO SEND ME? I JUST WANT IT _OVER WITH_! I WILL SEND _MYSELF _IF IT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN ANTISIPATION FOR THE NEXT WHO KNOWS HOW LONG!" James sat down hard.

"Well you certainly inherited your mother lungs," Harry said chuckling until said mother/wife smacked him upside the head. "But James I never had any thought of sending you to my aunt and uncle-"

"But I overhear you say-"

"James you overheard what I wanted you to hear. My plan, well your grandmothers plan, was to make you live in fear of something you fear most. And I do believe it did the trick, did it not?" James could only nod.

"Good. Now please don't make me do this again."

James nodded. _Unbelievable all this worrying over nothing. _

**Please, please, please, review. Thanks for reading **


End file.
